It is well established that live attenuated micro-organisms are highly effective vaccines; immune responses elicited by such vaccines are often of greater magnitude and of longer duration than those produced by non-replicating immunogens. One explanation for this may be that live attenuated strains establish limited infections in the host and mimic the early stages of natural infection. In addition, unlike killed preparations, live vaccines are able to induce potent cell-mediated responses which may be connected with their ability to replicate in antigen-presenting cells, such as macrophages.
There has been a long history of the use of live attenuated Salmonella vaccines as safe and effective vaccines for the prevention of salmonellosis in animals and humans. Indeed, the live attenuated oral typhoid vaccine. Ty21a (Vivotif), manufactured by the Swiss Serum Vaccine Institute, has proved to be a very successful vaccine for the prevention of typhoid fever and has been licensed in many countries including the US and Europe.
However, the attenuation of this strain was achieved using chemical mutagenesis techniques and the basis of attenuation of the strain is not fully understood. Because of this, the vaccine is not ideal in terms of the number of doses (currently four) and the number of live organisms that have to be given at each dose.
Modern molecular biology techniques coupled with the increasing knowledge of Salmonella pathogenesis, has led to the identification of several genes that are essential for the in vivo growth and survival of the organisms. This has provided new gene targets for attenuation leading to the concept that future vaccine strains can be ‘rationally’ attenuated by introducing defined non-reverting mutations into selected genes known to be involved in virulence. This will facilitate the development of improved vaccines, particularly in terms of the immunogenicity and therefore the number of doses that have to be given.
Although many attenuated strains of Salmonella are now known, few have qualified as potential vaccine candidates for use in humans. This may be due in part to the need to balance the immunogenicity of the vaccine with the possibility of the Salmonella microorganism becoming reactive
It is clear that the selection of appropriate targets for attenuation which will result in a suitable vaccine candidate is not straightforward and cannot easily be predicted. Many factors may influence the suitability of the attenuated strain as an appropriate vaccine, and there is much research being carried out to identify suitable strains. For examples many attenuate strains tested as vaccine candidates lead to vaccinemia or abscesses in the patient.
It is therefore desirable to develop a vaccine having a high degree of immunogenicity with reduced possibility of the microorganism strain reverting to an reactive form and which exhibits a good safety profile with limited side effects.